Elite Moderator
The Elite Moderator 'is a function item that gives users the ability to immediately kick any player in the room if that very user is the moderator of a Game Room. Other players will be able to see if a room is moderated by an Elite moderator. The Elite moderator rating determines the color of the moderator mark, and depends on whether other players agree or disagree with the moderator's kick decisions. Having this ability is similar to hosting one's own Combat Arms "server." The Elite Moderator is system used for Kicking players out of the game room. By pressing the F5 key in-game, a menu list appears detailing every and all players present in the room. From there, the moderator can select a specific player and provide a reason why the player will be kicked. When a Moderator successfully removes a player, other remaining users can then decide if the Moderator's decision was correct or not by either pressing F5 (Yes) or F6 (No). A moderator who wrongly kicks players will then have a red ' next to their name, showing that the player has made wrong decisions. The moderator will be prevented from initiating further instant-kicks on other players of the game room for a certain period of time. The inability to initiate kicks and thus, enforce a server for a certain amount of time, may possibly trigger a Purge and mass migration/exit from the server in question. However, the original Elite Moderator is often considered to be defunct, since the newer Super Elite Moderator gives even more power at a comparable price. Restrictions: * The inability to initiate kicks and thus, enforce a server for a certain amount of time, may possibly trigger a Purge and mass migration/exit from the server in question. * Elite Moderators will be limited to a maximum of 30 kicks per 24 hours (The count resets at midnight). *A player cannot be kicked during the first minute of game-play. *There must be at least 4 other players in order to kick someone. *If the majority of the votes do not approve the kick, the moderator will be banned from kicking for three minutes (If an attempt to kick a player the game, a message will show the amount of time that is left until they are able to kick again). *The Elite Moderator can not kick a player near the end of the game. For example, in Elimination games this occurs when one team is 10 kills from winning the game (such as reaching 130 kills in a 140 kill limit) or in game modes with rounds, such as Elimination Pro or Quarantine Regen, 3 rounds from the end (Ex. Moderators can't kick during rounds 3/5, 5/7, or 7/9). During this time many people will break room rules that the Elite Moderator have (such as using RPGs when the Elite Moderator disallows its use) or break Nexon's rules (such as hacking), as there is no way for the Elite Moderator to kick the user. Trivia *The Elite Moderator used to be the only way to kick players out of a game room, as the vote kick system was not considered. It was changed approximately 1 year after the initial release of Combat Arms. **"No" votes that exceed the number of "Yes" votes would result the kick request of an Elite Moderator to not be approved. Therefore, the player in question would not be kicked and stays in the game room. *Even though some Elite Moderators abuse their ability to kick, almost all of them have a "Green" status. This is due to an update, where if players do not vote, they are automatically voted favorably to the Moderator's choice as a 1/2 vote. *Hackers usually abuse the fact that Elite Moderators cannot kick after a certain time frame (i.e passing 130 kills in a 140 kill Elimination game.) This allows them to begin their assault without fear of being kicked out. *Not surprisingly (and ironically), rooms with Elite Mods tend to have more hackers, trolls, griefers and general Terms of Service violators than normal rooms, usually because clans or friends let each other in and kick those deemed "unfavorable". *To avoid having their status changed, Elite Mods usually try to kick in the Game Lobby, so that others can't disagree/agree with their decision. *Hackers might have the Anti-Kick hack to prevent an Elite's kick, and so may not be forced to leave the game. However, Some Anti-kicks break after a certain number of tries, so just keep trying to kick. *Player won´t be awardet with a permanent Elite-Moderator at Major II anymore. *Permanent Elite Moderator is available through a Kalika Case, though the odds of getting one are very low. *Even though the Super Elite Moderator is technically a whole different item, people still refer to both as simply the "Elite Mod." *After the merger, 30 kicks per day restriction (formerly present in Combat Arms Europe and absent in Combat Arms North America) was maintained. *The Elite Moderator and the Super Elite Moderator was removed from Combat Arms Europe/North America shop on August 24th, 2016.Combat Arms Europe/North America Official Webpage Rating Media Promotion Reward Major2.jpg|Elite Moderator rewarded upon ranking to Major 2nd PermanentEliteMod_Inbox.jpg|Permanent elite moderator in an inbox References Category:System Category:Function Items Category:CASH Category:GC